1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control location devices and more particularly pertains to a new remote control paging and organizing assembly for effectively locating and storing remote controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote control location devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote control location devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,143; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,887; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,102; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,384; U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,398; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,364.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new remote control paging and organizing assembly. The inventive device includes a remote housing base and a base unit. An existing remote control is couplable to the remote housing base. The remote housing base has an electronic receiving paging circuit therein. The base unit has at least one opening extending inwardly from a front face of the base unit and across a top surface of the base unit to form a vertical remote control storage slot. The remote control storage slot is for holding an associated remote control and remote housing base. Each remote control storage slot has an associated electronic transmitting paging circuit therein for communicating with an associated remote housing base.
In these respects, the remote control paging and organizing assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively locating and storing remote controls.